


Amongst the Stars

by Rhymepod195



Category: Mass Effect, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But lots of healthy happy relationships, F/F, I am super invested in this AU ok, Lots of fluff is to happen, M/M, Mass Effect AU, Multi, Slow Burn, The occasional bout of angst, You will have to rip these relationships from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: The Shimada brothers were Drell Assassins given reign of their fates after the younger Shimada's encounter with Kepral's Syndrome. Their incidental meeting with a certain Cowboy would change both their lives, for better or for worse, they'd have to find out themselves.





	1. Spectres and Assassins

It wasn't uncommon for Drell to willingly be given to the Hanar under the Compact, and the Shimada Siblings were no different. They had been traind to be Assassins since childhood, taught in the art of killing, and made Masters in it.

Hanzo was a Sniper, and a powerful biotic. The Element Zero tattoo in the shape of a Thresher Maw boosted his biotics into the ridiculous, strong enough to even challenge a Matriarch. However, it also made them unstable and unpredictable, especially when his emotions got the better of him, hence why he had become closed off and guarded.  
Genji, meanwhile, was more adept at close combat, skilled in the art of using two Swords, as well as a back-up SMG when his blades didn't cut it. However, when he was in his early adulthood he developed Kepral's Syndrome, cutting his life all too short. To prevent his death, the Hanar cybernetically enhanced him, making him nearly 90% metal and synthetic flesh in the process - but it did stop his Kepral's in its tracks.

Since this little incident, the Shimadas were given free reign over their lifes and fates, but because of how they were raised they did not know how to live outside of their roles as Assassins. This is how Genji ended up on Omega. He would have dragged Hanzo with him to this dump - and it was a dump, by all standards he could think of - however, Hanzo had taken a jJob in Noveria. Not much better considering the cold, but it was still better than Omega. Besides, his brother has always had that uncanny ability to navigate the Corporate World.  
Genji had been so caught-up in his thoughts he nearly got barelled over by a human, causing him to turn and yell at him. However, the N7 insigna on the man's armor made him pause.

"N7, huh? You might not want to drink whatever the Batarian tries to sell you, he puts poison in his drinks."   
"How awfully kind of ya." The man replied, tipping the cowboy hat on his head with a small smirk. "Yer about the most charitable person I've met on this station. I'm guessin' yer not from here?"  
"Perceptive, but yes. I'm here on... business, I guess you could call it. Nothing to be concerned about, I assure you." Genji's eyes scanned the bar, momentarily resting on where Aria was over-looking it. Fancy couch. He should get one of those.  
"And yet my gut tells me otherwise. Let me guess...Assassin?", The human raised an eyebrow, smirk growing ever much wider at the surprised look on Genji's face, a small snicker even escaping him.  
"Good guess, N7. But I'm not here for you. If it was you wouldn't be standing here talking to me."  
"Ph, I know. Who are you here to kill then?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered coyly, but figured it wouldn't hurt. He knew the man wouldn't try to stop him - whoever ran to Omega really was scum worthy of dying. Besides, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to. "Lucky for you, I wasn't paid for silence. Discretion, yes, but not silence. Ever heard of Valum Firen? He has some unfinished business with my employers, and he made a run for it."  
"Hold on- the guy's wanted dead for swindlin' half the Terminus System out of its money! That's my guy yer after!"  
"Oh? Well, what a fortunate turn of events. Maybe we can help each other out."  
"And we both get the credit? How kind of ya, yer kindness knows no bounds." The two shook hands, smirk ever-present on the man's face, and an amused sparkle in Genji's dark eyes.  
That was how the two met - a rather coincidental happenstance, but something neither of them came to regret as time went on.


	2. Space Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Grunt voice] I am a space cowboy!!  
> Jesse is already sassing Gabriel, what fun.

Jesse hasn't exactly had the most pleasant childhood. His mother died when he was only 11 years old, which led to his involvement with the Deadlock Gang to avoid becoming just another orphan on the streets of New Mexico. It was a tough life, being in a gang, but it kept him from starving to death. It gave him a chance to survive.  
However, sometime after his 17th birthday that changed for him. The group of Deadlock members he had been with was caught by Alliance military, and because of his capabilities to hold his own in a fight (despite using an ancient revolver that shouldn't even work anymore), he was recruited into the military, and soon enough drafted into the N7 program. This, eventually, caught the attention of one Gabriel Reyes.

Gabriel Reyes is a Turian, despite the very human-sounding name, and a part of the Council Spectres together with his husband Jack Morrison, another Turian. The two were inseparable, despite their vastly different approaches to missions, and their just as polar-opposite personalities. Gabriel, at first, only took Jesse in as his apprentice because of his skills and potential, but because of his young age (Jesse had only just turned 19) Gabriel essentially ended up adopting him. Jesse was blissfully unaware of the fact.

Jesse’s current mission was to track a certain Salarian Swindler wanted dead for duping half the Terminus System out of its money, who apparently thought coming to Omega was a good idea. He had just entered the bar where Aria resided - drunk people always did give information easier than sober ones - when he bumped into a Drell. "How peculiar," he thought. This was the first time he'd seen a Drell outside of accompanying the occasional Hanar diplomat.His gut feeling told him that this was no ordinary Drell. After all, most fo them lived on the Hanar Homeworld if his intergalactic history lessons weren't failing him. As it turned out, his gut feeling was correct--he was an assassin. A damn efficient one at that, too.  
When it came down to actually killing the guy, Jesse pulled the trigger, but he owed the Drell big time for tracking the Salarian down. He had never seen anyone track with such efficiency. "Hey, Drell? Drinks are on me," he said, tilting his hat up with his revolver before putting it away. He smirked at the chuckle that escaped the assassin.  
"Already wanting to celebrate?"  
"'S that so bad? Asshole had me running through the entire Terminus System to find him."  
"You have a point. Just remember not to order anything from the Batarian."  
Jesse laughed at that, a rich sound, his smile reaching his eyes. "I'll keep it in mind. Speakin' of which, I never learned yer name."  
"If you must know, my name is Genji Shimada."  
"Sounds Japanese."  
"I've been told that many times. A coincidence, I like to think."  
They sat together in Afterlife, tuning out the heavy bass of the music easily enough and chatting about meaningless things. By meaningless things, they meant past missions and recountings of their most ridiculous exploits. Jesse was in the middle of a story when Genji happened to look up. He froze at the sight of a heavily armed Turian Spectre looming over them. "Uh... Jesse?"

The Turian may as well have been the embodiment of the word 'menacing'; His dark carapace was accented with red and white clan markings, piercing red eyes especially standing out. The Turian wore Spectre grade armor and carried two shotguns with ammunition to spare, judging by the extra thremal clips hanging from his hips.

Jesse paused, raising an eyebrow before looking up at the Turian, a grin spreading over his face. "Hey Gabe," he greeted, giving a little two-finger-salute.  
"You didn't call in about the progress of your mission. Don't tell me you got distracted.Gabriel sent a glare towards Genji, which caused him to stiffen up more. If Genji were able to sweat, he would be doing so profusely.  
"Did I not? Ah, well. Guy's dead, Genji here helped me track 'im down." The cowboy gave a small shrug. "Don't gimme that look, the guy's dead, and if Genji wanted us dead we'd know."  
"He's an assassin."  
"So?"  
"Don't argue. And you..." he turned his glare to Genji, who visibly flinched. "What do I do with you?"  
"Aw, c'mon Gabe....He didn't do nothin', he just helped me. 'Sides, think of it this way: how useful could an assassin be on high-risk missions?"  
"Am I a bargaining chip now?" Genji scoffed, but was promptly shut up by Gabriel growling at him. "I'm quiet."  
Gabriel thought on it for a few moments before sighing. "Fine. Don't blame me when Jack objects though."  
"Not to worry, I can deal with Golden Boy's complaints."  
"Insubordination, ingrate."  
Jesse just made a pfft! noise, waving the Turian off as he got up. "Aight, I'll deal with Jack's complaints. Wouldn't mind if you did that thing you do with him, though," he winked, earning himself another scoff and a glare. "C'mon Gen, time to meet the family."  
"The family?" Genji gave him a confused look, glancing back and forth between Gabriel and Jesse.  
"Human saying, don't worry too much about it."  
"If you say so.", Genji said, keeping a close eye on Gabriel as he brought them out of Afterlife and back to the docks. He could swear that there was some kind of black mist coming off of the Turian at times, but figured he was either seeing things or the dim lighting of Omega was playing tricks on his eyes. In the time he spent watching Gabriel as they walked through Omega's docks, he hadn't even noticed the ship outside. When he finally he did, his eyes widened.

_Holy shit._ That's a big ship.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel are disgustingly affectionate, and Jesse is a little shit. Also Sombra makes an appearance.

The Watchpoint - as they called it - was a large Cruiser, menacing and of clearly Turian design. In fact, it was so big that, at first glance, it could be mistaken for a Dreadnought. It was built to be imposing, and the people who built it conveyed it very well, seeing as Genji felt intimidated just looking at it.  
The inside of the ship was just as impressive as the outside, all military precision while still having a certain degree of class to it.

Decontamination went as one might expect; slow and very boring. But, once the doors opened and they stepped into the actual ship, they were greeted by Jack Morrison, Captain of The Watchpoint.  
Jack was practically Gabriel's polar Opposite. Pale carapace, bright blue eyes, blue-red Markings on his face and Golden Markings on his Crest, and just as bright blue armor.

"Jesse didn't cause any problems, did he?", Jack asked as he approached Gabriel, briefly glancing towards Jesse before looking back at the other Turian.  
"No more than usual. He found himself a friend.", Gabriel nodded over to Genji - who was currently looking around in awe.  
"Ah yes... Why did you decide to bring an Assassin on board?"  
"Well, Jesse brought up the point that he would be useful to have around for high-risk missions."  
"Gabriel, I am not having an Assasin aboard my ship."  
"Jack-"  
"No. Absolutely not. If you start arguing, I will-" before he could finish, Gabriel had moved closer, placing his hand underneath Jack's crest, gloved claws scratching at the sensetive skin underneath it, knowing full well it would turn the other Turian virtually into putty.  
"You will do what, now? I couldn't quite hear you.", Gabriel sounded smug, mandibles flaring in amusement.  
"Gabi, that's not fair..." Jack mumbled, almost sounding sleepy.  
"Mh, hardly." Gabriel crooned, nuzzling Jack, and blocking out the gagging noises Jesse was making in the background. "C'mon, I'll keep an eye on the Drell, and you won't have to worry about him. What do you say?" he continued, still disgustingly affectionate.  
"Damnit, fine," Jack grumbled as a reply, nuzzling Gabriel back and enjoying the attention and affection he was getting.

Genji leaned over to Jesse, whispering to him. "Do they always do this?"  
"Yes." Jesse cringed softly at how disgustingly intimiate the two were being, in Turian standards. The cowboy made another gagging noise before grabbing Genji's hand, making the split-second decision to bail. "'Kay, thanks, but I'll go show Genji his room now. Speaking of rooms, get one! You two are gross!" He shouted and made a run for it, barely aware of the 'insubordination, ingrate!' being yelled after him.  
He only stopped again when he knew they were safe from Gabriel's wrath. "Phew, close one. But really, I can only take so much of their affection before it gets gross."  
"Oh, Jesse~ You gagging at them is only encouraging them," the air next to Jesse replied, causing Genji to jump, cursing in Drell  
"Sombra, be nice to the new guy."  
"Where would be the fun in that? ... Oh, fine. Spoilsport." The air replied again before a Quarian came out of their tactical cloak, eyes clearly amused underneath the tinted helmet.

Sombra was the galaxy's best hacker - a fact she was very well aware of - and knew how to get past any and all security. She had erased all traces of her former self several years back, donning the name 'Sombra', and keeping her real name a secret, even from Jack and Gabriel. However, despite her obscure reasoning and secrecy, she had formed frienships with a lot of the crew.

"A Quarian?" Genji looked quite perplexed, not having expected a Quarian aboard a Turian vessel.  
"Yep. Half a dozen other Turians, a couple Asari and Salarians, a Volus, a Krogan, the one Human, and you.", the Sombra mused softly, tapping away at the little 'web' she used instead of an Omnitool. "Oooh, how interesting, Sparrow," She chuckled at Genji's almost scandalized look, and before he could say anything she was cloaked again and gone.  
"So.. A Krogan?"  
"Yeah, he's mostly harmless though. Just avoid his hugs, they'll crush yer ribs."  
"I'll keep it in mind."

As it turned out, 'meeting the family' was as chaotic as it promised to be. Some welcomed Genji with open arm, while others were understandibly wary of him - he was an Assassin after all. He only really got to talk to Jesse at dinner in the large mess hall, as everyone else was too busy shovelling down food and talking about something or another.  
"You know, I think you'd like my brother. You look like the type to go for 'mysterious stranger that could shoot your head off at a hundred paces'."  
Jesse laughed softly at that, but didn't deny it. "Oh? And who's your brother?"  
"Hanzo. He's on Noveria right now."  
"Noveria? What's he doin' on that shithole?"  
"Dunno. Killing a guy I'm assuming. He's always been better at the whole corporate world thing than I was."  
"Excuse me, what was that?", Genji flinched at the voice of Gabriel behind him, not even having heard him approach. A rare occasion, considering his training.  
"Uh... My brother's on Noveria?", a pause, followed by a low growl by Gabriel. "... Sir."  
"Right, guess we know where we're going. I hope you two have warm clothing."  
"Awh, Gabe, why? You know I can't do cold!" Jesse whined, dropping his head back to groan loudly.  
"Ingrate, you got the first Assassin on board, you damn well better help get the second one. You're the one that started this, don't forget.", Cue another loud groan from Jesse, causing Genji to snicker softly.

So, as soon as Dinner was done, Jack set course for Noveria, and Genji prepared for Hanzo to give him one hell of a telling off for getting involved with Spectres. Hanzo didn't like them, thought they had too much power for their own good, to be above the law. He always countered that, technically, they were beneath the law, so the logic he applied to Spectres did not particularly apply to Genji and himself.


	4. Eezo Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after months of writer's block, I finally finished this chapter. Have fun with Hanzo being a bitter lil bitch.

_Steady your breath. Steady your breathing, stay focused, keep wind and distance in mind. Just a little longer, let him come on his own._

  
He kept repeating those words in his head like a mantra, a small shiver running through Hanzo when a particularly cold gust of wind blew through his hide-out. Despite wanting to huddle into himself to keep warm, he stayed put, eyes focused on the corner where his target would come out, thermal reading of his target showing through the wall via the heat-seeking drone he had set up there.  
The Turian he was sent to assassinate was just around the corner, talking to an Asari. She was an annoyance, but not his target, so he ignored her. He kept his eyes on the Turian, and when he rounded the corner, he fired. A clean shot, through the eyes and brain and out the other side. A quick kill.  
As the Asari called for security, he slipped into the shadows, returning to Hanshan Port and to where he expected find Genji waiting for him.

Unsurprisingly, the other Drell was waiting for him, but he paused when he saw him standing in front of what - at first glance - looked like a Turian Dreadnought, but at closer inspection it turned out to be a Cruiser. That did not make it any less Turian though.  
"Genji! You said you'd pick me up with a private shuttle. What is this supposed to be?"  
"I got ourselves some Spectre support! Or, well, a guy that is sort of a Spectre's apprentice helped me with the job on Omega, and, well, one thing led to another."  
Hanzo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head a little. "Genji... You are an idiot. This better not backfire on us."  
"Oh, please! Besides, the guy that got me this opportunity is surprisingly hot for a human."  
"You think everyone is hot."  
"No I don't. Only most."  
"Same thing."  
"Shhh, don't ruin my fun."  
The two were so busy bickering, they almost failed to notice Jesse walking up to them.  
"Hey, I'm guessin' yer Hanzo? Nice t' meet'cha."  
Hanzo blinked at Jesse, silently looking him over a few times. It appeared Genji had not been entirely wrong in his assessment.  
"I am. And you are...?"  
"Jesse McCree, at yer service. Well, right now more of an escort, Gabe told me t' bring ya two on board so we can get off this freezin' hunk o' Rock.", he waved for them to follow him, heading back into the Cruiser.

  
Inside, they were greeted by the two less-than-enthusiastic Turians, Gabriel motioning for them to come over to him, eyeing Hanzo suspiciously.  
"Hanzo Shimada?"  
"The Captain, I presume?"  
"XO. Jack's the Captain.", with that Jack stepped forward, a presence just as menacing as Gabriel.  
"I'll have you know I'm not happy having two Assassins on-board. Jesse will be in charge of keeping you two in line, and you fall out of line all three of you pay for it." Jack wasn't very lenient, it seemed, and he sure wasn't in a good mood.  
"Understood." Hanzo's voice gave away no weakness to be exploited - it stayed flat, even, and emotionless, meeting the Turian's glare with an even and almost disinterested gaze.  
"You will be bunking with your brother, Jesse will make sure you two don't try anything. I'm keeping my eye on the both of you.” *insert action here – like Jack looking between them, huffing, folding his arms, etc.* “Dismissed."  
"Understood." Hanzo's voice almost turned toxic, turning to follow Jesse and Genji, who were quietly chattering amongst themselves as Hanzo was - _almost_ \- interrogated.

  
"Sorry 'bout Jack's mood. He ain't got a high opinion of Assassins." Jesse gave an apologetic shrug and a smile, showing Hanzo around the ship.  
"I do not have a very high opinion on Spectres either. They usually make for very poor employers.", Hanzo replied, voice still as flat as usual. His voice and posture did not reveal any emotion he could hold, did not tell the cowboy of his intentions. He was very good at hiding his emotions and intentions through years of rigurous training. Though, as much as Hanzo may object, this was definitely going to be an interesting one. Leave it to Genji to get them the crazy jobs.  
"So, what do you think of Jesse?” Genji asked as soon as they were allowed to retreat into the room they were sharing now.  
"He's brash, and hasty, but.."  
"But? He seems nice."  
Hanzo stayed silent, but averted his eyes. The silence, however, barely lasted a few moments before Genji let out a delighted gasp, grin spreading across the other Drell's face.  
_"You think he's cute!"_


End file.
